memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
World War II (Temporal War)
| commander1 = President of the United States Winston Churchill Jonathan Archer | strength1 = unknown, at least 5,000 resistance fighters | losses1 = Unknown | combatant2 = Nazi Germany Na'kuhl | commander2 = Adolf Hitler Vosk | strength2 = unknown | losses2 = unknown }} World War II was a conflict in an alternate timeline created as a side effect of the Temporal War. The war also existed in the original timeline, but with significant differences. Origins and Na'kuhl interference |1944|Storm Front}} The conflict was set in an alternate timeline which was believed to have originated when a temporal agent from an unknown faction of the Temporal Cold War appeared on Earth in the year 1916 and assassinated Vladimir Lenin. As a result, Russia never turned to communism, which caused Germany to never consider it a threat. ( ) When the Temporal Cold War devolved into a Temporal War, a faction known as the Na'kuhl became trapped on Earth in this timeline, a few years before 1944. Their goal became to build a temporal conduit through which to return to their time, and for that purpose, they decided to align with Nazi Germany. They supplied the Nazis with advanced weapons in exchange for resources to build their time machine. As part of the alliance, the Na'kuhl were required to take an oath to defend Germany. The conduit was being constructed in a New York City facility using resources provided by the Germans. ( ) War Without a Russian threat, Germany was able to focus on the west. France, Belgium, and the Netherlands fell, and then England. Winston Churchill seemingly escaped, as by 1944, he was giving radio speeches boosting British morale. ( ) Germany also attacked Russia at some point, and while Russian forces were not completely defeated, the Nazis managed to capture Moscow. Further battlefields included Africa and the Pacific. The forces opposing Germany were called the Allies. ( ) Conquest and occupation of the United States After the conquest of England, German forces invaded and took the eastern United States. New York City was captured quickly, with people fleeing Manhattan as tanks rolled up Flatbush Avenue, eventually spreading into Manhattan. The President vowed to persevere, but shortly thereafter Washington, DC was evacuated and then occupied. ( ) By 1944, German forces controlled Washington D.C., as well as the states of Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Rhode Island, Delaware, Maryland, Massachusetts, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Virginia, West Virginia, most of North Carolina, and parts of Ohio and South Carolina. However, American forces continued to control the rest of the country, and in fact had been battling German forces in Virginia and Ohio. ( ) The captured territories were overseen by an unnamed Wehrmacht generalmajor, stationed in the captured White House. Adolf Hitler and Hermann Göring at one point after the occupation toured New York, receiving a parade and visiting the Empire State Building and Statue of Liberty. The Luftwaffe, the German air force, also maintained a presence in the occupied territories, overseen by a Luftwaffe regional command. One of the planes they operated was the, with plasma cannons refitted, Stuka. ( ) The German occupation was oppressive, with colored music being banned and severe rations placed on meat. In response to actions by the American Resistance, the occupiers placed further restrictions onto the rations, blaming the actions of the resistance. German soldiers in their interactions with African-Americans also claimed to look forward to sending these people back to Africa. The SS was particularly ruthless during the occupation, as they were not beyond indiscriminately rounding up unarmed civilians, shooting and killing at least one of them in the street, and were not hesitant to torture prisoners as well. Nonetheless, German propaganda called for a "prosperous alliance" between Germany and America. ( ) A resistance movement sprung up, finding members among Irish gangs, dockworkers, coloreds, and even broads. By 1944, in the New York City area alone German intelligence suggested more than 5000 resistance fighters. American military forces continued to be stationed in unoccupied parts of the country, including San Francisco, which was defended by P-51 Mustang fighter aircraft. ( ) Situation in 1944 By 1944, German forces held significant parts of Europe and North America, including the cities of Washington, DC and Moscow. However, while no one had expressed this to the Fuhrer, there was a widespread belief in the military that Germany had advanced too far, too quickly. There had been setbacks in Africa, and the Russians had been attempting to retake Moscow. ( ) American forces were also active in the Pacific Ocean with the war not going well for the United States. At some point before 1944, the US Navy aircraft carrier was sunk. Alicia Travers, misled by his uniform patches, later asked Jonathan Archer if he had somehow managed to escape the carrier Enterprise prior to its destruction. At least two carriers were still in active service and stationed in the San Francisco area. Alicia Travers' husband was on a destroyer in the Pacific. ( ) Also in 1944 American and German forces battled in Virginia and Ohio. The situation became such that German lines were dangerously thin, and supply routes were under constant attack from resistance fighters. Americans ultimately launched their counterattack, confirmed by German intelligence sources shortly before as certain to happen within days. It started when three American divisions crossed the Ohio River, with two more starting to move on Washington from the South. Heavy bombing in eastern Pennsylvania and southern Virginia followed. The closest the fighting came to New York City, at this stage, was a hundred kilometers south. ( ) At the same time a New York newspaper reported that truce talks had recessed. The Reds and the UN were apparently involved in this story, as was a person called Clark. ( ) Resolution After the starship Enterprise destroyed the Xindi weapon, the ship was somehow unable to contact Starfleet Command, and its occupants soon realized that they were stranded in this timeline. ( ) Enterprise captain Jonathan Archer meanwhile had been captured as a German POW in the occupied part of the United States. He was rescued by the resistance, initially mistaking him for a survivor from the aircraft carrier Enterprise. When a man named Sal explained the situation, Archer decided to get involved. He discovered the presence of the Na'kuhl, and then the existence of the temporal conduit. Enterprise entered the planet's atmosphere and destroyed the facility, which resulted in the negation of the timeline and prevention of the Temporal War. ( ) Category:Earth Category:Conflicts